Reunion of ANBU colleagues: Misaki's Undying Love Surfaces
Misaki Fujii on her way back to Kirigakure walked down a misty path and noticed a large tree, "a little rest would be nice" she said, but she had to report about the intel, she collected on the enemy to the village so she decided to walk away. Several hours later, Misaki finally reached Kirigakure and delivered the intel she had, It was a long busy day for her she wanted to go home and have some rest but seemingly, fate had some different plans for her. Shoji a former Hunter-Nin of Kirigakure and a former member of a dreaded criminal organisation had returned back to the village after a long examination to test out his loyalty to the Village. He was also given a twinsword of the . He had been called to a duty regarded a invasion of a revolt clan. After his mission, he passed through a long path when he saw a figure moving, it was someone he knew but then had forgotten. Misaki felt a presence similar to one that she felt in past, Is it him? no it couldn't possibly be she said to herself as her heart began to pound rapidly. She couldn't resist herself anymore so she turned around to see who was it. At first she saw a figure moving as her vision cleared she was shocked to see the man, It was someone she knew and holded dear in her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Shoji decided to take a clear look at the figure, he approached her with his twinsword in hand, "Do I know you ?" he asked her trying to get his mind remember the girl. "Know me ? Kidding Shoji?" said Misaki politely out of confusion, her heart still pounding rapidly. "Something I my heart & mind tells me that I have seen you before, I used to be a Hunter-Nin long time ago before I joined Neo Akatsuki, now I go to the Hunter-Nin HQ, I see most of them are new faces, and the ones that existed during my days have been demoted or promoted" Shoji said looking at the girl, "Do you know the girl by name.... what was that ? Misa Fu ? I need her immediately" Shoji said wondering. Misaki with her incredible physical strength delivered a tremendously strong punch capable of crushing boulders at a blinding speed towards Shoji saying " I am Misaki Fujii!! Stupid, Idiot Shoji". "What ?" Shoji said in a shock. The fists liquifying his right body part. "Well, Aren't you a Gunter-Nin, what are you doing without your mask in the middle of the village during this war torn days." he questioned with the shock. The crowed gathered around to check the commotion, with one of the ladies angry at Shoji, "That man must have did something awfully perverted, to get himself hit". Shoji looking at the crowd, decided to move their discussion somewhere else, he holded Misaki's hands and flickered from the place and arrived to a Forest thick due to Mist. Misaki blushed watching Shoji holding her hands, but somehow she managed to snap out of it. "I got myself demoted, you know about the sixth's murder don't you? A Yuki was involved and that person was affiliated with the Hunter-nin's. "But why are you here?" said Misaki looking at shoji. "Aren't the Yuki's overthrown from the government seat ? I came back so I could safely brush up my skills, sorry I had to wander of suddenly without a word." Shoji said blushing. "No not really there are some Yuki's around here they are good at keeping themselves hidden, I am sure you are stronger than anyone else Shoji after all you are the best" said Misaki grinning. "Brush up your skills ? thats pretty amazing tell me if I could be of any help after all I will always there for you" she added. "You could be of some help if you could train yourself, after all a Ninja needs to train hard, you can still become a Hunter-Nin if you try can't you ?" Shoji said, "After all, you are the only Medic-Nin I can trust". " Hunter-nin? I was offered to become the Mizukage but I rejected you know I am a free bird after call, this sounds like a challenge shoji. Do you want to see the results of my training?" said Misaki with a sharp smile on her face. "Not one of those punch's I guess" Shoji said as he activated his Byakugan. "Byakugan huh?" said Misaki casting Genjutsu: Disintigration, a genjutsu which traps the victim in a dark empty space where their body is made begins to disintigrate from toe to head while the user is watching. The technique will make it harder for the target to move properly and can later incapacitate them. "You have got better with Genjutsu's, pretty better !" Shoji said has he looked through the Genjutsu, "But you must know better than that to beat me" He said has be broke through the Genjutsu with ease with the help of his Byakugan. Sonn has he broke the Genjutsu, The Mist in the Forest grew thick and the visibility turned zero. "Hope you can break through this'", Shoji laughed. "A child's trick" commented Misaki unleashing her own mist against Shoji's causing the entire mist to disperse, which caused both of the users vision to get disruped. Misaki while relying on her Silent Killing placed her index finger in air and used Earth Release: Mud Spore summoning a river of mud. "''A childs, trick eh ? you probably don't know whats coming for you" Shoji said, as he appeared behind Misaki holding his kunai around her throat, a common trait among Silent Killing Users . "you should know, you are at disadvantage, with my eyes, I can easily see through the mists and your movements," he said as smile appeared on his face. "Still using these old techniques?" said Misaki smirking as she turned out to be Clone. The real Misaki appeared several meters away from Shoji, then using her Ice Release she removes the moisture from the air to do this, dropping the temperature of the area drastically work to something below freezing levels, destroying the ability of the air to retain moisture at that point. Hence putting away the mist and at the same time utilizing Earth Release: Mud Spore summoning a river of mud and later with her Water Release adding water to it in order to speed up the flow and increase its power. Shoji's smile grew to a laughter, "Thank You ! Fujii" he said as he absorbed the water used for the Water Clone. As he sunk through the Earth, Shoji unleashed his Twinsword, which roared like a lion and chakra chains emerged from it which wrapped towards a tree helping Shoji climb himself up. "So Earth Release, its your favorite I guess". "Nah not really" said Misaki,taking a foreign stance "but this is" she added as she used Ice Release: Ice Ape. Shoji's smile immediately turned into anger, "So you are with the Yuki's, I had a feeling this would end up like this", Shoji said has he patted his Twinsword. "Not really, what can I do if my grandfather was a Yuki and my mom was a half Yuki? I cant really help it Shoji" , Misaki said increasing the speed and force of her Ice Ape. "Thats means, you must be internally supporting their cause, when you said "No not really there are some Yuki's around here they are good at keeping themselves hidden,", I knew there was something strange," Shoji said has his Twinsword immediately unleashed a giant chakra shield to block the Ice Ape. "No! no! that's a lie !! Shoji please don't hate me, I beg you. You know that he was like our father there's no way I would support something terrible like that" said Misaki as she used Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising. The Earth passed through Shoji who liquified himself to avoid getting hit by the earth and stood still to look at Misaki's counter attack. Suddenly one of Misaki's clone appeared behind Shoji and licked him and said " Water,Fire and Earth...oh what there's more mastery over Yin as well". Before Misaki could lick Shoji, His Byakugan helped him to locate the position of Misaki behind him, Shoji quickly liquified and dispersed. As the real Shoji stood a little feet behind Misaki, "So you haven't changed with that kissing thing of yours, Who knows how many guys have you kissed before" Shoji teased Misaki. "Stop teasing me Idiot as if I am going to kiss anyone else other than y-''" said Misaki blushing, "That Byakugan is a real problem isn't it?", she said to herself as she tried to use Wind Release: Gale Palm on Shoji directly. Shoji using his Twin Sword to grow a Shield in front of him, protecting himself from the wind technique. Misaki formed Multiple Spears of Ice which were directed towards Shoji, the spears were incredibly sharp being able to pierce through almost every shield in existence and possessing a huge range. "''You certainly, are planning to kill me, are you Yuki-brat" Shoji said as he rushed behind and summoned a large wall to defend himself, sonn after the collision, Shoji created a White Shuriken and hurled it towards Misaki. Misaki was shocked to see the same release that her foster father used but she couldn't let her be dumbstruck for a long time, she managed to get a hold of herself and used Ice Release: Freeze freezing the ground and aiming for shoji's legs, then she uses Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger which shortly over powers the white shuriken and progresses towards Shoji. "Shut the hell up Shoji!" shouted Misaki. "You have learn't control over emotions, thats too not going for a girl like you, but you are has impatient has ever," Shoji laughed has he took the ice technique head on and froze on the ground. "How ? how can you use Snow Release? answer me" asked Misaki as she activated Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. It was said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but the user. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once the user has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at the speed of light. It's impossible to see attacks send out from this literal light speed movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of the user's attacks. "My movements have been slowed down, after that Ice attack launched at me, but this mirrors are not a big problem,"Shoji thought has he looked at the multiple reflections of Misaki, "You want the reason why ?, but their are too many of you here , I am feeling shy to answer..." Shoji said laughing mysteriously. "Shy? since when does our Mr.Shoji started feeling shy?" questioned Misaki using Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard through the mirrors. Shoji took a underground passage out of the Ice Prison avoiding the damage, as he looked at Misaki, "Have you seen Piranha lately, Misaki ?" Shoji said as he remembered the face of the ANBU member. "It's been a long time since I have heard that name. But I haven't seen him in a while, I heard he is now an ally to Sunagakure. What about you ?" replied Misaki trying to remember about the former ANBU member. "Trying to remember the famous me, eh ?" Yokoshima said has he entered the scene, Shoji smiled, "I knew you would be around in here," Shoji said. "Drat, I hate Dōjutsu's but your white eyes are something special. Hope we have the offer ready," Yokoshima laughed. "Pir-anh-a?, give me a good reason why shouldn't I kill you....,what's with the offer thing ? and why have you returned ?" questioned Misaki while giving a strange look at Yokoshima. "Wait Misaki," Shoji said has he shook hands with Yokoshima and passed him the scroll. Yokoshima moved forward and took the scroll from Shoji, "Its Misaki Fujii eh ?, brings back memories and I am not Piranha, you can call me Yokoshima Hōzuki." "Alright then so what is going on ?" asked Misaki out of curiosity. "Wheres the reward you promised ?" Shoji said has he looked at Yokoshima in the eyes, "I have your reward, just stop glaring me with those eyes of yours" Yokoshima replied has he took out a large scroll , unrolling it on the ground. Both Shoji and Yokoshima quickly perhttp://www.wikia.com/Video_Gamesformed a Dog->Hare->Serpent->Horse->Hare->Monkey->Horse->Monkey->Rat->Monkey->Rat series of hand seals when the Scroll activated summoning a Iwagakure Ninja who was tightly bound by ropes and mouth sealed. "What the hell is going on ?" Misaki muttered as she was shocked to see the Iwa nin. "Hmm, its better we go inside the cave over there,"Shoji said has he pointed out towards a huge cave, "Misaki..... will you stay out here , I have a serious job to finish off," he continued has Yokoshima took the Iwa-nin to the cave followed by excited Shoji. "Alright" replied Misaki while wondering what will the two do with Iwa-nin. "Maybe they would kill him but I couldn't careless though, damn shoji he's becoming such a jerk" she added. "Thanks for the compliment, Misaki..." Shoji said has the males entered the cave , Shoji slipped a letter to Misaki which read, "You may go home Misaki. ... meet me here after 10 days, exact time, exact spot....". Misaki upon reading the letter destroyed it and went home where she waited for the days to pass. 10 Days Later Shoji stood near the entrance of the cave his right hand bandaged completely alongside Yokoshima who smiled with a evil look on his face, "well looks like our hard work has come to a end here, what do you think ?". "lets talk after we settle our scores completely. What do you need that special scroll for anyway ?" Shoji replied. "A top class secret, planing on brainwashing the Kazekage, so that we can remain allies. I wonder what the Mizukage wants though." Yokoshima said. "hmm..... well its time for her to appear taking a long time to appear , that girl", Shoji grinned. " Girls are always late my dear " said Misaki upon her arrival. "My dear..... what a pathetic way to address your enemy, look girl I am your enemy and you need to exterminate me with your best offensive technique" Shoji said in anger towards Misaki. "He,... what a trick to play" Yokoshima thought has he looked at the angry expression on Shoji's face and waited for Misaki's response. "So I can't joke ? you're such a meanie Shoji" said Misaki while puffing her cheeks. Yokoshima quickly took a Kunai from his pocket and appeared behind Shoji in a flash, holding the kunai around his throat. He also made sure to use Lightning Release: Short Circuit technique to immobilize Shoji from using the Hydrification Technique. Another Yokoshima appeared from behind Shoji and took his distance away from them, "The one holding Shoji is my shadow clone, kill them both now or else I will make sure your lover dies a painfull death.". "Alright then...I couldn't possibly expected anything else from you" said Misaki. "You have to think before you speak. Misaki,if I were to kill Shoji, then I would have to kill you so I wouldn't need to see your crying face," Yokoshima replied. Shoji in a desperate mood tried to loosen Yoko Clones grip on him and shouted, "Stop this foolishness, Misaki. Kill me, I have no chance of escaping, kill me quickly so that I can die peacefully in your hands". "Nooo! Shoji please don't say like that, we will find out some other way this don't have to end like this. We will live together happy somewhere far away from this cruel ninja world so plebe hold on", said Misaki as tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice began to shatter. Yokoshima quickly used his Water Gun Technique pointin his finger towards Misaki, trying to end her life in a shot. Misaki quickly responded to the attack by using Lightning Beast Running Technique hence taking the elemental advantage over Yokoshima. Shoji quickly expeled a lot of chakra from every Tenketsu of his body, pushing the water clone away from him, He then quickly rushed towards Yokoshima thrusting his hands forward absorbing Misaki's lightning Release technique. Yokoshima smiled, "''Experiment Success,". Shoji smiled has he looked at his hands, which had diamond designs visible in them, "I can't believe it, I mastered the Dark Release.", "Sure you did Shoji and I got my Scroll," Yokoshima smiled has he went away from Shoji continuing his adventure. "So in the end you used me like everyone else did huh ? I guess all men are the same after all but Shoji I trusted you ..." said Misaki while crying. She tried to commit "seppuku" (切腹, stomach-cutting) with her sword. "''I guess, Yokoshima went over-board when he tried to stab me and all this would have been unneeded if you could have used your technique to attack me in the beginning. Now has I succeeded with this, let me treat you for a ........date ?" Shoji said with his face turning red and his shyness getting reflected with his facial expressions. Misaki immediately dropped her sword and hugged shoji, not caring about what others may think. She was happy that she had finally found her man. Shoji stood up has he made his way towards the village along with Misaki. The two enjoyed their date so happily and their bond grew stronger than the Ten Tails. ****THE END****